


Avanwa

by superwhomerlocked



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhomerlocked/pseuds/superwhomerlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimloth was an Elf of Lothlorien, until the night her parents died fighting for her, when she was a small child. </p><p>The fight happened just outside of Rivendell's borders, and Elrond saved Nimloth just in time before the Orcs could kill her.</p><p>She was raised by a family of servants, and also by Elrond himself. Elrond taught her the resoect she knew for royality, and she grew into a fine young Elf, who served under Elrond, and helped with his four children, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Adanessa. </p><p>When she turned 1,980 years of age, Elrond sent her to Mirkwood, to serve Thranduil, the King of Greenwood, or Mirkwood as it was now called. </p><p> </p><p>Thranduil was lost, cold, and desperate for someone. He had little light left in his long life.. Only Legolas, his little Greenleaf, brought him joy anymore, until he laid eyes on Nimloth.</p><p> </p><p>The two eventually start to have feelings for one another, and their relationship progresses into something much more than a King and a servant should ever have. </p><p>But when word of the two reach the other higher Elves, not many agree with it, sending them both into darkness once again. </p><p>Their love, between a servant, and a king.. Is forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Mirkwood.

 I set my bag down on the floor of Thranduil's great hall, where a servant picked it up for me.

" _Nimloth_?" they asked. I nodded, causing my blonde hair to fall into my face. " _Tolo ar nin_." I fell in step behind him, and watched my red dress flow with each step I took. 

I stepped on his heels, and tripped, falling to the floor. The Elf didn't notice me, and kept walking. Someone gripped my arm, and I looked up into a pair of icy blue eyes, and gasped. The hand pulled me up, and I curtsied quickly. 

"K-King Thranduil.. I am Nimloth Thorn.. I am to be your new maid?" I questioned, getting out the papers. He looked at me, before taking the papers from me gently. His eyes swept over my body once more, lingering at my chest, and I watched as his eyes filled with sudden lust and sadness all together. 

"Welcome." he said, before turning and walking away. My mouth fell open, and I watched him until he turned the corner, then I ran after the servant who was leading me through the many halls of Mirkwood. 

 

     As I entered my room, and the Elf left, I panicked. In Rivendell I had been spoken to when I went to somewhere different in the home of Elrond. I was told what to do in Rivendell. Here? I was put into a room, and had a total number of five words spoken to me.

I unpacked my things, and placed them into the cabinet before sitting on my bed. It was a small bed, but it was soft, and had a curtain around it. It reminded me of Rivendell, which I already missed. 

I had been Elrond's servant before I came to Mirkwood. I was his personal one- I helped with his four children, Adanessa, Arwen, and the twins, Elladan, and Elrohir. 

I didn't know of my family.. My true family at least. I didn't know if they were Elves of Rivendell, or what they looked like. My memories I had of them had faded away, since I was only ten when I had known them. The only things I had left of them were my gifts: the gift of foresight, and magic. 

     I sharp knock on the door caused me to jump, and fall off of the bed, and out of my thoughts. The door swung open to reveal King Thranduil, leaving me speechless. 

"Are you hurt?" he asked. His velvet voice filled the room, leaving me breathless. His voice warmed my heart in all honesty, and reminded me of Rivendell. 

"I-I am fine." I said finally. "Do you need me?" 

"No.. But you are invited to dinner with my son and I." he replied, walking over, and helping me off the floor a second time that day.  I curtsied, before following him out of my room. Twenty words said to me.. An improvement. 

     I filled a goblet with wine for him out of courtesy, and waited until he and his son were sitting before I sat. His son was small, only 15 or 20 years at the most. If a man would see him, they would mistake him to be just 2 years of age. 

I ate very little that night, for I was nervous. Every time I felt their eyes on me, I stopped moving, and waited instructions. It was a natural thing for me to do, await for instructions. It was forged into my brain, and flowed in my veins now. 

     Finally, after an hour of almost silence and cutlery hitting the plates, and Thranduil's son occasionally begging for a slice of cake, Thranduil spoke to me.

"Nimloth.." he started, putting down his goblet. My name sounded like velvet when it flowed off of his tongue. All words out of his mouth were velvet to me, smooth and soft. "I wanted to welcome you to Mirkwood personally." he added. He looked at his son. "Legolas?" he asked. Legolas.. So that was the child's name.

Legolas crawled his way off of the seat, and plopped onto his rear, giggling, causing Thranduil to lift the corners of his lips in a small smile. Legolas shook his head, and then got up, before running out of the dining hall, pretending to shoot arrows with a pretend bow. He tripped once or twice, causing me to flinch. He just giggled, and looked back to Thranduil, before assuring him he was okay with a small nod, and a wave of his tiny little hand. 

I shook my head, holding back laughter, and smiled at the child. He reminded me of Elrond's youngest, Adanessa. She was just like Legolas, but just a little more clumsy, and perhaps more quiet than he was, only silently asking me or the twins for a tiny slice of cake. 

     "So, you've served under Lord Elrond?" Thranduil asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. He sipped at his wine, waiting for an answer.

"Uhm, yes sire." I replied, looking down at my barely touched food. It was silent again, and I counted to myself. When Thranduil spoke up again, three minutes had passed.

"Do your parents know you are here?" I looked up at him, and met his icy stare.

"I don't know of my parents." I replied softly. "I am 1,980 years old sire. I think I can fend for myself." I added, finally taking a small sip of wine. "Plus, I know how to manage a sword and bow.. I'm a big girl now." 

"Married?" he asked, taking another sip of his wine. I choked on my wine, and swallowed it down, before laughing loudly.

"Oh no.. That's not the life for me. I've never found an Elf that had any fancy in me. I've never even had the time to court anyone either." I replied almost awkwardly. Thranduil's eyes shined slightly, and he laughed. 

"Well, that may change. I am sure someone here in Mirkwood will find you beautiful." he said, placing his hand on mine. "I hope you eventually find someone to court- or marry- while you're here in Mirkwood." I smiled.

"I don't plan on leaving." I replied. He smiled, and got up from his seat, and went the direction Legolas had gone, before turning around. 

"Nimloth, I do expect you to eat something while you're here in Mirkwood.. I can't have my people starve. I'm not that kind of King." he said with a slight smile. I nodded, and watched him as he left, leaving me in the hall alone. 

I looked down at the dish, and nodded, before finishing it quickly, but gracefully, and listened to the sounds of Mirkwood. 

 


	2. In the Hall of the Elven King

 I threw a bucket of water onto the floor, and then went to scrubbing at it. Some  ** _Elleths_**  were laughing at me as the watched me scrub the muddy floor. The guards had gone deep into the forest of Mirkwood last night, and no one had been there ti clean it up after they entered. 

After a few minutes, I looked up, blonde hair falling into my face. "Is there something wrong!?" I snapped. They all giggled. 

"Nothing!" they called, going back to their laughing and pointing. I frowned, and continued to clean, until their laughter got louder. I sighed, and put down the scrub, and wiped my hands on my dress.

     I lifted my hand slightly, my palm up, and then muttered under my breath:  **" _Limp i faeg elleth"_**

Suddenly, they were shrieking, and gasping. I turned over my head, and saw that it had worked. They were soaked in water, head to toe. I held back laughter and they flicked it off of themselves.

"Are you okay, ladies?" I called. They turned to me, and yelled several harsh swears at me, one even daring to speak the crude, Black Language, and I laughed, before countering her, making her flinch in disgust. They ran off, leaving me laughing to myself, and to clean the floor.

 

       The door to my room flew open, and I looked up from my book.

"Dumping waters onto others?! You are here to  _work_ , not cause trouble!" Thranduil yelled at me, pointing a finger. I stuck out my chin. No King should yell at his servant without taking their side of the story first. 

"I did not psychically dump water onto them." I replied, going back to my book. I smirked as I read. "Besides.. They were being rude." I added.

" **What did you do then!?** " he yelled, making me jump. Legolas appeared in the doorway, giggling and holding a small ball. 

"Ada?" he asked softly.

"Not now, Legolas!" Thranduil yelled. I stood in shock, gathering my dress around me.

" **That is _no_  way to speak to a child!"** I yelled.  **"Especially your own!"** Thranduil stepped back in shock, and I realized what I had yelled at my King. It didn't matter if he deserved it. I yelled at my King, and I could be punished for it. "I- I am truly sorry, King Thranduil." I whispered, curtsying. He turned and bent down to Legolas, speaking to him, and then patted his bottom and he ran off, giggling. 

He turned and looked at me, and I started to apologize, but he held up a hand, stopping me. 

"How did they get water onto them?" he asked quietly and calmly. I took a breath. No one but Elrond and Adanessa knew of my magic. Not even the twins or Arwen. 

     "I have magic." I whispered, looking down at my bare feet. I needed to bathe, just by the looks of them. I had bathed yesterday, but my job was dirty at points. He stared at me in shock, and disbelief.

"What?"

"Magic! I have magic!" I said, angrily. He stared at me. 

"I don't believe you." 

"I can prove it!" I yelled, dropping my book.

"No! You are to clean the hall, and then look after Legolas!" Thranduil yelled at me, before turning to go. My cheeks grew red with anger.

"I just cleaned it!" I screamed. Thranduil whirled around, his hair flying around him.

"Well you will do it again, until there isn't even a single speck of dust! I want to see my reflection in it!" he yelled, getting close to me. "I do not tolerate liars!" he added. I noticed an area under his eye had become horrifying, and ruined. My mouth fell open slightly as I watched it go back to the smooth skin. He then backed away, and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I sat on my bed angrily, and looked out the window. It was too late to clean again, so I decided to go to bed, disobeying Thranduil once again. 

 

     I finished scrubbing the floor once again, and looked into it, seeing my reflection slightly. I looked up, and saw the **_Elleths_**  who had been rude to me yesterday. They all had buckets in their hands, and I could tell they were filled with something.

I hung my head in shame as the first bucket was dumped onto me. It was a mixture of mud, leaves and dirty water all together. The third and final one dumped hers on me, which was hot. I screamed in pain, and writhed around, trying to shake it off of me. 

" ** _Sevig thû_ _úan_**!" they yelled. Tears leaked from my eyes as I looked at the dirty floor. 

" _ **Undur Kurv**_!" I spat at them, using the foul Black Language.

" _ **Ego mibo orch**_!" they replied, running off, and laughing loudly at me. 

     I looked at the floor all around me, and sighed softly. I then heard footsteps, and froze.

All of my emotions since I had came to Mirkwood, and my experiences, just flowed out, and I held my face in my dirty hands, and cried loudly. Thranduil came to me, and knelt, and I braced myself to be hit, like servants were punished. 

To my surprise, he lifted me, and took me to a large bath, and helped me take off the dirtied dress, looking away when I became naked. I stepped into the warm water, and bathed quickly. He changed his tunic, allowing me to get a quick glimpse of his chest, and his back, which had freckles on it. 

I took the towel he held out, and wrapped myself in it, before stepping onto the cold tile floor. I took a step away from the bath, and slipped, falling into him. His strong hands held my bare arms, and my small, rough hands held my towel to my body, before he helped me up. 

"Thank you, sire." I whispered, bowing, and placing a foot behind my other foot. Because of my klutziness, I misplaced it, and fell flat onto my face, groaning. 

     Thranduil chuckled, and knelt down next to me as I sat up. "I apologize for my outburst yesterday, Nimloth." 

"I apologize too, sire." I replied, taking the hand that was offered to me. He helped me off the floor, and nodded, before leaving me alone once more. I looked at my muddy clothing, and threw it into the hamper, which was given to the servants that did the clothing, and then made my way to my room quickly, before laying down, not bothering to comb my hair out.

Thranduil had said sorry.. And he was King.. But him apologizing is all that mattered. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Translations
> 
> Limp i faeg elleth : Wet the rude elf-women (Sindarin)
> 
> Elleth: Elf-maid, Elf-women (Sindarin) 
> 
> Sevig thû úan!: You smell like a monster (Sindarin) 
> 
> Undur Kurv: Fat Whore (Black Language) 
> 
> Ego mibo orch: Go kiss an Orc (Sindarin)


	3. Dinner With the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is something awkward going on with the notes? I don't know honestly.. It's all weird.. But I will provide translations here haead of time so you all know what they mean when they come up. 
> 
> Nimloth's attire for the chapter: http://www.roxx-online.com/onlineStore/images/roxxonline/productPhotos/Cream%20%20taffeta%20&%20red%20velvet%20hooded%20medieval%20dress%203993.jpg
> 
> Thranduil's attire for this chapter: http://www.alleycatscratch.com/lotr/Elf/Male/Elf_Male_10450_TORN.jpg 
> 
> This story is also on wattpad under superwhohobbitlocked if you would like constant updates. 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul - One Ring to Rule Them All, One Ring to Find Them, One Ring to Bring Them All, and in the Darkness Bind Them. 
> 
> Also, A Maia helped Valar shape Middle Earth (Gandalf is one) They were supposed to be numerous, but not many were named. Maiar is the plural form.

**Dinner With The King**

I had been in Mirkwood for two and a half months now, and had no friends. I was shoved around a lot by the elleths, and just wasn't accepted by them. 

I placed my dress onto the bed, and looked at it. It was a long red and gold dress, tied like a corset in the front. There was a hood on the dress, easy to hide my identity with. The sleeves were tight on the biceps, and then gradually got looser, and cascaded down the arm from the elbow. 

I put it on after scrubbing any dirt and grime from my body, and then fixed my hair into a braid down my back. I looked into the mirror, and saw the scar I always hid with my hair. I shook my head, not fond of the memory, and then quickly took it out of its braid, before braiding it to hide the scar.

A knock came to my door, and I swept my hood over my face, before opening the door. A chef of Thranduil stood at my door, holding a hat in his hands. "King Thranduil is ready for you." he said. I nodded, and closed the door, and listened to him walk away, and then left my room, making my way to the dining hall. Elves pointed me out, and I smiled under my hood, thankful for it being there. 

     I entered the hall, and saw him, standing and waiting for me. My mouth fell open slightly, for he looked very handsome. He wore a golden tunic, and his hair cascaded down his shoulders, without the crown to hold it back. 

"Good evening." he said, coming to me. I placed my hood down, and took his extended hand, and let him lead me to the table. 

"Good evening, my King." I replied quietly. He pulled my chair out for me, and I sat, my dress flurrying around me gently. A smile spread onto my lips, and I was happy that I had bought it in Rivendell. 

     We spoke little as dinner was served. It was a delightful dinner- a ham, with some greens and fruits that were unknown to me, but tasted marvelous. Thranduil looked at me as I finished my last bite, and took a sip of his wine. He still had some fruit left on his plate, but he was better at eating than me. I ate in one sitting, and didn't take a break except to reply, or to drink. I had taken caution though with this dinner, for I was in front of the King.

"So, magic?" he asked, looking at me over the rim of his goblet. 

"Yes, my King." I replied, smiling softly. 

"Please.. There is no need for the title King.. Call me by my name, Thranduil." he said, smiling. I nodded at him.

"Yes, Thranduil." I smiled, liking the way it rolled off of my tongue, and how a smile stretched onto his lips when I spoke his name.

"Are you enjoying Mirkwood?" he asked. "Have you found a partner?" he added, remembering our last dinner alone. I laughed and shook my head.

"No partner for me, Thranduil." I replied, looking at my goblet, which was growing empty. The wine in Mirkwood was strong, and flavorful, and Thranduil was best known for the wine he served. "In all honesty, my King?" I asked, looking up. He nodded. "Your Elves are not fond of me. They are rude, and they shove me around too much. Plus, the forest has spiders in some areas that once looked peaceful.. Also, there is a lack of mirrors in your home. I had to steal from an Elleth just to get ready tonight." he made an unsure face. "The only Elf that seems fond of me is your son." 

"My son is very fond of you." he replied with a chuckle. His face then grew very dim. "I will talk with the other servants.. They have been told to treat each other as equals. I have guards working on the spiders, but I fear that it is a cause of Him rising up once more. We feel his power.. And Mirkwood is the only Elven land to not be protected by a Ring of Power. His power spreads to the forests, awakening many evils. There are parts that have been burnt down, because of the evil that lurks there." Thranduil explained grimly. I knew who Thranduil was speaking of.. Sauron, once a powerful  ** _Maia*_**. However, he fell into the grips of Morgoth, where he was then a spy, and told him the Valar's plans. 

Sauron then took over Morgoth's position after his defeat. He tried swaying Elves into his service, even thought is would be easier to sway men.. But some Elves fell into his grip. And with this, he urged them to forge the Rings of Power, while he forged the One Ring, without their knowledge. This ring ruled the Elvish rings, and on it bore the inscription,  _ **Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.**_

When Sauron put on the One Ring, the Elves forging the other Rings of Power felt its own power, and removed their rings, and hid them. He then went upon them in open war, and the three greatest Rings were hidden from him. The other sixteen Rings of Power were captured by him, destroyed, or lost.He had given seven to the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone. Nine went to the Mortal Men, doomed to die. The Nine men fell under the power of the Rings, and became Sauron's servants, the  Nazgûls. 

Sauron attacked the Valar, and lost his body, before fleeing back to Mordor with the One Ring with him, where he formed a new body. He was never able to properly make a new body again. 

At the battle of Dagorlord, Gil-Galad and Elendil fought Sauron. Sauron was overthrown, but both Elendil, and Gil-Galad were killed in the attempt. Then, taking Elendil's broken blade, Narsil, his son Isildur, cut the One Ring from Sauron's finger. 

Even though Sauron had been defeated, he was not truly banished from the lands, and he still existed, due to his will for the One Ring. He was in a non-corporeal form, but was growing stronger by the days, and evil was rising once again in the land of Middle Earth. 

 

     "The mirrors?" I asked, getting my mind off of Sauron. Thranduil looked down.

"I choose not to speak of the reason I have very little mirrors.. Maybe one day, you will learn the tale." he replied, patting my hand. I nodded. "I also, and fond of you." he added, looking at me with a slight smile. I looked up at him, and felt my cheeks grow red, and my ears grow warm. "And my.. You look stunning tonight." 

"Thank you Thranduil.. You look stunning as well. You always do." I mentally hit myself for saying that, and looked down at my hand in my lap. 

     The night went on, and we spoke of Mirkwood, and soon, dawn rushed in on us. Thranduil sstood, and helped me form the table, for I was tired, and drowsy. He led me through the halls and to my room as we spoke. 

"You have the next two days off to rest, and have some time to yourself." Thranduil explained. "I will talk to the maids, and I will also find you a mirror."

"Thranduil, I don't need a mirror." I said, laughing quietly.

"All Elleths need one, if they are to look as beautiful as you. I would like to have you see your beauty every day." he replied. I laughed a little, and then looked down, blushing, 

"Uhm, thank you.." I responded, smiling. He smiled down at me, and bent his head close to mine, before kissing my cheek. 

"Goodnight, Nimloth." he said softly, before going the opposite way we had came. I smiled, and went into my room, before undressing, and climbing into my bed without bothering to put any nightgown on.

A smile spread across my lips, and a hand went to my cheek, where he had pressed his lips. I liked King Thranduil.

 


	4. Are You Naked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter Four! I hope you enjoy, and yes.. There is some Nimduil (ship name for them, or no?)

 I swam in a secluded pond to myself, and singing. The water was warm on my naked skin, since I had been wise to heat it before entering. It flowed quickly over my skin whenever I came close to the small waterfall, which made me very relaxed. 

My black dress was on a stone, away from the water, and warming in the sun, so I would be even more relaxed once I changed into it. 

I closed my eyes as I came to the small waterfall, and let the water fall over my shoulders, and my head, soaking my blonde hair. It was a marvelous day off, and I was enjoying it much already. I had been able to sleep in, and then eat breakfast slowly, and also go for a swim in this pond. It felt like a life that the Royals lived. 

     A crack shot me out of my relaxation, and I tensed, before grabbing a rock with my feet, and bringing it through the water and putting it into my hands. I then swam behind a rock, hoping to get a glimpse of my attacker.

Out from the trees walked Thranduil, a towel wrapped around his waist, and clothing over his arm. I breathed in, amazed by the sight that I was blessed with. The rock I was holding fell into the water, causing a loud plop, and I winced.

"Who's there?" Thranduil asked, looking around. "I have your dress." I scrunched up my nose, and took a breath, before revealing myself. 

"Nimloth." I said softly, coming up the rock, only showing my body until the top of my chest, where my breasts would be seen if I went up any further. "I'm terribly sorry if this is a forbidden pool." 

"No.. It's not.." Thranduil said, looking at me. His eyes kept sweeping over my top part of my chest, and begging for a glimpse of my breasts. "I only knew of this." he added, still looking at me.

"I fell upon it one day when I was walking. I'm sorry, my King." I replied, twisting a strand of my wet hair. He went to say something, but his words were mushed together.

"Ahhrughuh."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, and lifted his questioningly.

"Are you naked?" he asked, looking at me. I flushed, and looked down, before sliding down the rock a little, only allowing my chin to be on the rock. 

"Y-yes." I replied, slowly making my way to the rocks near the shore, and making sure I hit each rock on the way there, so he couldn't see me.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, looking at me. I brought my waist to the rock quickly.

"No my King." 

"Nimloth.." he warned.

"Thranduil, I would like to get my towel." I mumbled, trying not to stare at his chest, and tried focusing on his blue eyes. 

"Oh, let me help you then." he said, grabbing my hand. 

"Thranduil I don't deem it necessary to-" I started, before he pulled me up out of the water. The force of his pull sent us both flying down, in a tangle of arms and legs. My eyes were wide as I landed on his bare chest, my hand over his heart, and I felt it beating rapidly. I noticed that there was no soft fabric beneath our waists and legs, and I rolled off of him, blushing darkly. I then grabbed my towel, and held it to my own body, looking away from him.

     I heard soft chuckling, and looked to see Thranduil facing the water. My eyes glued themselves to his backside, and I flushed. I then looked at his back, and saw there were many freckles on his upper back, and I smiled. 

I got up, and quietly made my way to behind him, before placing my hands on his back, and pushing him into the water, causing him to yell out in shock. 

I giggled as he resurfaced, his blonde hair in his eyes, and blocking his lips. He pushed it away, and revealed an angry looking expression. My eyes widened, and I bowed.

"I'm sorry, my King. I-I don't know what came over me, or what made me think that I could do that." I said in horror.

"Nimloth?" he said slowly, as I stood from my bow. 

"Yes?"

"Take off the towel."

"W-what?" I exclaimed. 

"Don't question your King." I clenched my jaw, and let my towel drop, and felt it pool around my feet. His mouth fell open slightly, and his eyes swept over my body, making me become self conscious. 

He reached up, and pulled me into the water, causing me to yell out in shock this time. 

I came up from under the water, coughing and spluttering, my blonde hair in my eyes. Thranduil was laughing loudly as he pushed his hair back over his shoulders, making his chest more visible. I glared at him, causing him to laugh even more, which shocked me. I looked into his usual icy blue eyes, and saw no anger, or sadness.. Just happiness, and the usual lust inside of them. 

     I splashed water onto him, making him stop for a second, and look at me. I then joined him in laughter as we both splashed water onto each other. He grabbed my hands, and pulled me towards him in the water. We were chest to chest, and our fingers slowly tying themselves together. I looked up at him, and moved my lips, as if trying to speak, but no words came out. We stared at each other for a long time, until he finally started to move his head towards mine. 

I backed away from him, and he stood straight again, and acted as if that had not happened. I looked down at my feet through the water, and then splashed some at him again, causing us both to play our game once more. 

     After many hours of swimming around lazily, splashing, laughing, and floating, we both got out, and dried. I dressed into my black dress, while he dressed into his more comfortable attire. I tried lacing up the corset in the back, getting angry every time my lace sleeve would get in the way of a ribbon, or I would loop it wrong. Thranduil watched me for a minute, before taking my hands away from it, and helping me lace the damned thing up. 

"I used to have a wife who wore these kind of dresses. She left for an Elf in Lothlórien, but was killed there.. She left me behind with Legolas.." he explained. "I used to help her tie these, and I helped my own mother with hers." I turned once he was done with the corset, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about your wife." I whispered into his chest. 

"There is no need.. If she had never left, then I wouldn't be fond of the Elleth I am fond of now." he replied softly, wrapping his arms around me. I looked up at him staring down at me, and I realized something: I was indeed fond of him. He was handsome, and nice, and fun. He was everything I had ever dreamed about in an  _ **Ellon**_. But I could not have him. He was a King, not a servant, and Kings never loved servants, or grew fond of them. 

     We walked back to the halls together, taking a secret way, and he led me to my chambers from there. He looked down at me outside of my door. 

"We should plan something like that again, Nimloth." he said quietly. I smiled.

"Indeed we should, Thranduil." I replied. 

"I'll see you in the morning." he whispered, before kissing my cheek. It had become a habit of his, kissing my cheek. Since last night, he never stopped kissing it when he could. 

"That you will, Thranduil." I replied, curtsying. I went into my room, a blush filling my cheeks and reaching my ears again. I fell asleep in my dress, dreaming of what happened at the pond today, with a smile on my lips. Nothing could make me unhappy at this point in time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did that fluff make you feel? I felt all gushy inside. 
> 
> I went into my own little story on Thranduil's wife. There has been no exact story for her, and many people make it up to be a happy and tragic love, but I actually am steering away from that typical form of love, because I'm a rebel.
> 
> Elves don't exactly have a problem with nakedness, as I've read in many many fanfictions.. But I made Nimloth a little shy at first, because Nimloth is just unlike the typical Elves we know so well.
> 
> I need a ship name, unless you like my suggestion of Nimduil. 
> 
> What Nimloth looked like when she was kinda hiding from Thranduil: (yeah, Little Mermaid gif. Whatcha gonna do)
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ls98iuZIZA1qg4qtfo1_500.gif
> 
> Nimoth looking at Thranduil:
> 
> http://data1.whicdn.com/images/59990423/large.gif
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ellon- Elf Male (Sindarin)


	5. A Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set about two weeks after the previous chapter.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Lá - Please (Quenyan)
> 
> Vras gruiuk - Kill the women (Black Language, Orcish)
> 
> Lul Gijak-Ishi - Flower in the Blood (Black Langauge) (Usually said in context to the Elves, and it translates to Pussy.)

  "Nimloth, don't forget the clothing." Thranduil ordered. I bowed my head.

"Yes, my King." I said, before curtsying to him. He looked down at me, and smiled softly, before going back to his neutral stare. I smiled sadly back at him, and then left, going to his room.

     I sighed at the mess. Thranduil never kept it messy, and if it was, he was either upset, or suffering from nightmares. I always wondered what the nightmares were about, but I imagined they were horrible. 

     Just last week I had been called by Legolas to help with Thranduil. When I had seen him, he was covered in sweat, and held a hand to the left side of his face, and writhing about his bed in pain. His legs had been tangled in the sheets, and his bed clothing had been ripped open, by his doing. From his lips leaked curses, and pained words that I couldn't understand. Legolas had been terrified when he woke up from his own nightmare, to only flee to his father, and see him witnessing his own horrid nightmare. 

Waking Thranduil had been hard, but I had him awoken within ten minutes. He had shot up, and gasped, while keeping his hand over his face, and breathing harshly. He looked to see Legolas staring at him, terrified, and then had pulled him into his arms, before whispering it was okay. I swore that I had seen tears leak out of his eyes before I placed a wet rag on his forehead, and helped him fall asleep once more.

     I shook the horrifying memory from my head, and started picking up the clothing on the floor, and placing it into a basket. I then set the basket down towards the door, and went to make his bed.

The blankets were a mess, and hanging off the bed just like last time he had had a terrifying nightmare.  

I sighed to myself. "Oh Thranduil.." I mumbled, shaking my head, and taking them off of the bed. A necklace and envelope fell off the bed as I took the sheets off, and I picked them both up, and investigated the necklace. 

It was a simple emerald necklace, with no other jewels. The chain was a simple silver one, forged by unknown hands. It was beautiful, and whoever was getting it was someone Thranduil cared about.

My stomach dropped sadly, because I knew it was not for me, so I put it aside as I looked at the envelope. It had my name scrawled on it which worried me. 

I set them both in the basket, and then made the bed with new sheets, and fluffed his pillows, before picking up the basket, and going to the main hall.

     I knocked, and his voice flew threw the air. 

"Enter." I pushed open the large doors, and bowed awkwardly, since I had a basket in my hands. 

"Sire, I found these on your sheets." I said, walking to the base of his throne, and kneeling. I held out the envelope and necklace. He stood up, and made his way down to me, smiling.

"Those are for you, Nimloth." he explained. 

"Surely the necklace is not, my Lord." 

"Yes, they are." he replied, taking the necklace from me. "Turn around, I'll help you put it on." he instructed. I placed the basket down, and turned.

     His hands brushed away my hair, and I heard a small intake of breath. My eyes widened, and I stepped away, and pulled my hair over my neck and shoulders again. Thranduil grabbed my hand, and pulled me back to him, and brushed my hair back once more. 

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I was attacked by Orcs." I replied softly, trying to force the horrible memory from my mind, but it did not help. 

 

_**Flashback to 1,780 years prior** _

_I ran quickly, holding my broken bow, and only my sword. Orcs were on my trail, and hungry for spilt blood. I tripped, and felt my arrows fall out of my quiver, some slicing my shoulder as the fell out. I cried out in pain, before looking behind me to see a Warg, with an Orc on its back._

_" **L**_ **_á"_ ** _I begged in my own language. It laughed its own throaty laugh as three other Orcs on Wargs joined him. They all had a smirk on their lips as they watched me inch back, fear running through my veins._

_The obvious leader came forward, and looked at the one that had discovered me first. **"**_ **_Vras gruiuk."_ ** _he said. My eyes widened in fear._

_"Please!" I cried. The warg came towards me, and I lunged out of its way as it flung its paw at me. I screamed, and stood, holding my sword up, and pointing it at the Warg. The Orc laughed._

_"_ **_Lul Gijak-Ishi_ ** _" he hissed. I stepped back in shock at the horrid insult, and then swung my sword at the Warg, cutting its nose. The Orc then slid off the Warg, looking at me in shock. I looked at it, and then turned and ran away from it, and heard the Orcs yelling in their language._

_I tripped over a trap made for an animal, and was entangled in a net, and started to cry in fear. I tried untangling myself from the net, but the Orcs managed to get to me before I could escape, and took me down._

_The Orc looked at the Warg, and nodded. The Warg then made its way to me, and I tried running, but it placed a paw onto my leg, before hitting my back with its other paw. I cried out in pan as I felt its claws attach to my neck, and scratch. The Orc then called it off, and came down to my level, and I looked into its disgusting eyes, before drawing what little strength I had left, and stabbing it with my sword. I grabbed its sword, and dragged myself up, before running into the secret passage for Rivendell, and collapsing, holding a hand to my neck, and watching the area go black._

 

 

     I snapped out of the memory when I felt fingers tracing the scar, and I gasped. 

"How old were you?" Thranduil whispered.

"200." I mumbled. Thranduil sighed softly, and keot tracing it, before putting the necklace around my neck, and latching it. He pressed his lips to the scar, causing me to expose it more, and move my hand back, so I was touching his waist. I let my eyes flutter close as he kept kissing it softly, and a small moan escaped my lips, causing Thranduil to chuckle, and me to flush.

The doors opened, and I pushed away from Thranduil, and covered my scar once again. 

"And don't forget to get Legolas' too." Thranduil ordered. 

"Yes. my King." I curtsied, and picked up the basket, and walked past the maid that had entered. I heard Thranduil's voice booming, yelling at her the rules of the hall, which were to knock if the doors were closed. 

     The necklace bounced against my chest as I made my way to the lake where clothing was washed. I smiled to myself, and blushed, realizing that Thranduil cared for me.

I sang to myself as I washed Thranduil's clothing, and then hung it. I settled against a rock, waiting for it to dry. I glanced at the basket, and sighed, realizing that I still had Legolas' clothing to wash. The envelope on top caught my eye, and I reached into the basket, grabbing it. I opened it, and then read the words written with gentle care.

 

      _Nimloth,_

_Meet me by our lake tonight at ten o'clock.. Bring sleeping materials, and something to sleep in, possibly a change of clothing, if were are to swim again._

_-Thranduil_

_P.S I hope you enjoy the necklace.. It will look lovely on you, and compliment your beauty._

     I smiled, and went to washing Legolas' tiny clothing, singing to myself a song that I had heard in the Shire when I had visited many years ago. 

     At nightfall, I went back, and sent the clothing on its way to the servants who put away the clothing, and then went to my room. I packed some sleeping things, as well as two pairs of clothing. I also grabbed some towels, and threw them into the bag. I then ran to the kitchen, and quickly stole a bite to eat, carefully avoiding the eyes of the Cooks. 

As I left the kitchen, I saw Thranduil putting things onto two horses, and he looked over to where I was hiding and eating the food. I blushed, and looked away from his gaze, and he smirked. I hurried to my room, and latched my bag shut.I smiled, and put the bag over my shoulder. I was officially ready for a night with Thranduil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!! I really enjoyed putting the flashback into the story, adding more development to Nimloth. 
> 
> I liked this chapter a lot, because there was also some Nimduil action :) it was nice writing it.


	6. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Thand men exa Edhelrim- Shield us from other elves (Sindar and Quenyan)

 I arrived at the lake to see no one there. My spirits dropped, and I saw sadly. Thranduil had left before me, so why wasn't he here? I looked up at the moon, which was high in the sky, mocking me, almost saying  _That's what you get for liking a King, you foolish Elleth._

I turned my head away from the moon, and looked at the lake angrily, before picking up a stone and throwing it into the water, trying to skip it. I frowned, seeing that I had indeed failed at skipping it. 

     I shook my head, and set up a fire, and looked into it with concentration. I lost my breath as I saw the growing city of Dale, and Erebor. I couldn't take my eyes off of the images unfolding in front of me. It was impossible.

 

 

    _Smaug swooped into the city of Dale, fire escaping his large mouth. Children ran, mothers grabbed them, and there were screams. The town was on fire, and Smaug leaving them behind, and flying to the kingdom in the mountain._

_A large white stone flashed in the middle of a throne, and I saw an obvious King trying to grab the stone. There were many dwarves at the gates to Erebor, trying to hold back the dragon. They were unsuccessful as Smaug burst through the doors, fire going through the halls._

_A young dwarf prince grabbed the king, and watched as the white stone fell into the piles of gold in the large room. The King yelled, and struggled as the prince dragged him outside. The King was out of sight as the dwarf yelled out for help._

_The people he was yelling help to were shown. Thranduil and I, both sitting on Elks. Thranduil held up a hand, and observed the dragon fire and ruin. He turned his head, and turned the Elk away, and I followed him, leaving the dwarves helpless._

 

 

    I fell away from the fire, and into someones arms. I looked up to see Thranduil, with worry in his eyes. 

"Nimloth? Are you okay?" he asked. "You wouldn't reply.. All you did was stare into the fire and cry." my hand went to my cheek, and I wiped away the tear that rested there. 

"I-I... Thranduil, who rules over Erebor?" I asked. 

"It is still being built.. There is no King under the mountain." he explained. "Why?"

"I saw Smaug attacking it.. Surly a few hundred years from now.. But there was a-a young dwarf.. He was yelling out for help from someone.." 

"Who?" 

I looked up into Thranduil's worried eyes. "You.." His eyes went cold suddenly, and his jaw locked.

"You have the gift of foresight.." he mumbled. "But Smaug is not anywhere near Erebor, or Dale.. The Dwarves will not have Erebor.. They already have the Iron Mountains. There is discussion that it will go to the men.. Galadriel will decide." he explained. "Do not worry."

 

\-------

 

     I watched the stars with Thranduil, smiling as he spoke of what it was like ruling. 

"I've known you three months, correct?" he asked suddenly. 

"Going on four actually, my King." I replied, turning onto my side and facing him. 

"Say my name." he ordered. My stomach went into knots, and undid themselves, just to go into knots again. 

"Thranduil." 

"Nimloth.. Call me Thranduil. I've told you this plenty of times." he explained. I nodded, and smiled. "I want to know if you'll be my partner." 

"As in marriage?!" I exclaimed, sitting up in shock.

"No! As in a relationship! What you do before marriage!" the question hung in the air, making us both nervous.

"Why?" 

"I have grown very fond of you." 

"I'm a servant.. You're the King." I said softly, regretting it once the words left my mouth. 

"And?" he asked, taking my hand in his. I looked at them.

"You wouldn't be ashamed?" 

"I mean, it would have to stay secret for a long time.. But no.. I wouldn't.. I would let my people know.. But not Galadriel.. She would be very mad." 

"Yes." Thranduil shot up.

"Is that your answer?" 

"Yes!" he pulled me into his arms, and we laughed together. 

"You've made me happier than I have ever been in 20 years." he said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"How old is Legolas, by any chance?" I asked suddenly. 

"He is 20 years of age... Still a child." 

"He's so young." I said softly, realizing that I had been the first person to make him happy since his wife had left. 

     We set a blanket down, and then set up the bedding. 

" _ **Thand men exa Edhelrim"**_ I said as we laid down.

"Magic and foresight. Amazing." Thranduil whispered. 

I smiled to myself as we laid closer to each other, and he put his arms around me. I blused, and hid my face into his chest, smiling widely. 

"Goodnight." we both said. I then shut my eyes, and fell asleep in Thranduil's arms. I was happy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do any of you know how to like, make that other note go away? I constantly have my note from chapter one below the note I wrote for a chapter, and it won't go away! ._. do you think any of you could help?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.. 
> 
> They're canon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I do hope you liked chapter One! 
> 
> It is set 20 years after Thranduil's wife left/died/disappeared. There was no actual mention of her in the texts of Tolkien. But there will be mention of her in this story.. It will tie up the end of their relationship with a nice and sad little bow. 
> 
> My Thranduil is still a cold King, but Legolas is the light of his life, his little Greenleaf, so that's why he appears happier than he ever does in the films. Why am I even saying my Thranduil.. Okay, my twist of Thranduil. 
> 
>  
> 
> Elvish translations:
> 
> Nimloth- White Flower (Sindarin) 
> 
> Tolo ar nin- Follow me (Sindarin)


End file.
